Kotonoha & Makoto's Quality Time Mk II
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Makoto Ito is ill and is in infirmary of Sakakino Gakuen, then he finds his girlfriend Kotonoha Katsura dresses up like a school-nurse.


Makoto is in patient clothes, lying on bed, with an electronic rafraichometer in hand: "37.9 degrees Celsius…how can someone strong as **X-66 Mammoth Tank** like me get stricken down by a common cold? Well, maybe the stimulations in water park were too powerful to absorb…(in 5th episode of animation, when swimming at the high-class water park of Sakakino Hills, Kotonoha and Makoto had some "Close Encounters of the Boobs Kind") this will be a setback to all girls in Japan who admire me." He puts rafraichometer on bedstand: "Let's observe from the bright side: While others are being tortured in classrooms or on playground, I can enjoy the secluded and serene surrounding myself and to monopolize school-nurse's tendance. God speed Sakakino Gakuen constructed such a nice medical bay to heal students to full health, replace lost ones with freshmen with the same level of veterancy, even capable of triage School Days related injuries. Oh yeah, always think about the bright side, that's why I can prevail in this harsh world."

As Makoto is admiring himself, footsteps of high-heels appear form far side of corridor and move closer, those don't escape from his ears: "So Ms. School-Nurse is returning to her base of operation." Footsteps stop right outside the door, door is opened, then he hears a girl's sweet and soft voice: "Makoto-kun?"

"Yeah, that's my given name…" Suddenly Makoto realizes something: "Wait a sec, this voice is tremendously familiar, and so far only one person on this planet calls me in this pattern. So I have the best chance to guess you are…" He turns his sight to infirmary's door and figures out Kotonoha Katsura there. She is in typical nurse uniform: White, flimsy, short sleeved nurse-skirt, accurately describes outline of her matured, slender body, especially her signature "unnaturally" immense bosom, and low-open neckline reveals considerable portion of "Grand Canyon between Twin Mountain Everest", no to say the slightly transparent white pantyhose and high-heeled sandals of same color are ideal accessories to "Uniform Seductions of the Nurses Kind". Makoto: "My, is she going to unintentionally 'moelize' everyone who sees her? I now have a very good comprehension of definition of 'She, the Ultimate Weapon'…Wait! This is not the key point!" He asks his girlfriend: "Why Kotonoha dress up like a school-nurse? I mean where the original commanding officer of this place is?"

Kotonoha: "She's on leave today and I'm assigned to take her place for one day since I've got initial-level nursing certificate…" Then she finds herself is about to miss a key point: "Makoto-kun you're ill?"

Makoto: "Well, as you can see, I've got a common cold with a low fever, the temperature is approximately 37.9 degrees Celsius…what are you doing?" He sees Kotonoha rushes to storage to get all medical supplies available and transfers them to Makoto's place: "Don't worry Makoto-kun, I'll repair you to full health. Just hang on for one minute…"

"Easy pal, easy!" Makoto tries to stop Kotonoha as he watches her puts down an arm of medicines and turns around to get more. "Kotonoha, this isn't the case…" Kotonoha puts down a sphygmomanometer and several containers of pills and turns around to get more, as she puts an electrocardiograph on Makoto's bedstand, he's able to catch her arm: "Common cold is not that serious, calm down, I'll automatically self-heal after a couple of hours. Anyway, it's very sweet of you to care me so much, but now just calm down, I'm cool." Hearing this, Kotonoha feels a great concern is relieved, she pats on her chest: "よかった、誠くん、よかった。" As that pair of over-sized entities bounces up and down with her actions, demonstrating how firm and elastic they are. Years later Makoto reminisces and comments: "My Kotonoha always concerns everything in a very serious way, that's her biggest shortcoming-also one of her biggest strongpoints."

Kotonoha, being assured no necessaries to give any medical treatments to her self-healing boyfriend, sits on a chair beside Makoto's bed, holds his hand: "Poor Makoto-kun, what else can I do for you? Bedtime stories? I can tell some Star Trek novels I've read before…" Makoto: "I'm grateful, but since I mainly concentrate on Star Wars, let's pass it." Years later Makoto reminisces and comments: "Telling bedtime stories is my exclusivity, just like what I do for Itaru all the time." In the following hour, both of them have few contents to say, however Makoto finds a nice topic to share with his girlfriend: "Say, it's almost twelve o'clock, I propose us to discuss the lunch issue."

Lunchtime is always sweet to a couple, especially when they are alone. Kotonoha, compare with her consistent reserved, well-endowed lady's manner, evidently becomes more active at here. She picks up a round of sushi decorated with some salmon roe and caviar roe by chopsticks: "Makoto-kun, here, ah…" As the boy about to take a bite, her hands retract, as if playing with a kitty: "Missed." Makoto, like Kotonoha, rarely shows a childish expression with pouting: "Kotonoha teasing me." Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun is so cute." Years later Makoto reminisces and comments: "I surprisingly discovered another side of hers. My, I'm going to be 'moelized' to heart-attack again."

After happy lunchtime, Makoto feels very satisfied: "My health bar have been regenerated to 95%. Now I can take a nap to complete rest of the healing process." At this point, he finds Kotonoha is extremely bashful on her seat: "Makoto-kun, could I ask you…I mean…" Her face is reddened like tomato: "…would you like to sleep…sleep on my thighs?"

Makoto can't believe his ears: "Kotonoha are you serious?" Kotonoha lowers her head embarrassingly as her face is completely red-hot, indeed she's serious. Knowing this, Makoto is overjoyed: "I had waited for this too long." So Kotonoha holds Makoto in her arms, gently puts his head on her thighs, pats him like comforting an infant, even humming some kind of berceuse. Makoto feels his consciousness is slowly drifting away: "Kotonoha's body…so alabaster and fragrant, warm and soft, like delicious marshmallows…" Years later he reminisces and comments: "That was one of my most blessed days."

For the first time of being so bold, having her lover sleeps on thighs, feeling his temperature and breath, Kotonoha once again get blushed: "Makoto-kun…I'm…so happy." She's even blusher as Makoto replies: "I'm happy to be with Kotonoha like this too." What she doesn't know is Makoto's words have two levels of meaning, the first level is obvious, second level, well, only can be comprehend by himself, that is, form his angle of view, "Twin Mountain Everest" on his lover's bust occupy his entire sight, and up and down slightly synchronous with their owner's breaths. Moreover, Makoto figures out the nurse-skirt is actually kinda too narrow on that sector, making the pair seem to break free at anytime, he even can make out the subtle bulge on summit of each mountain. Years later he reminisces and comments: "I'm surprised that I didn't pass out when seeing those heavenly entities, they are completely off the chart."

Suddenly Makoto is obsessed by an evil thought, too evil and results he become so reckless and make it happen immediately.

Kotonoha is pushed down on the bed and is suppressed by Makoto. "Makoto-kun…" Shocked and panic, she tries to call his name to ask him to stop, but her cherry-colored lips are sealed by a deep kiss, almost get her suffocated. Kotonoha feels Makoto is like a vampire of some kind, because her strength is being rapidly drained out by the kiss, rendering herself unable to resist, now she's like a lamb on altar, "The Ultimate Weapon" is completely noneffective. Minutes later, Kotonoha feels her lips are released, but she rather not to be, since Makoto has moved his attack to her extremely busty chest, he's undressing her by unfasten buttons one by one.

Kotonoha protests in a weak volume: "Makoto-kun...no…we're not ready to do this…" Makoto answers in an evil way: "So we are doing 'that'." "No!" Kotonoha cries out soundlessly as she feels cool air begins to brush on her chest's tender and sensitive skin.

The first level of defense is neutralized, Kotonoha's excessively-large breasts appear before Makoto's eyes with a bounce, seems they are happy about being partly freed. These colossal-sized peaks are still under protection of a white, silk brassiere. This breasts cover is front-closure and strapless, with adorable patterns of roses and peonies on cups, looks like some luxury brand from Europe or North America. Makoto samples for a minute by vision, then renders conclusions: "Too mature for your age, its design is, more likely, used to seduce opposite sex by an adult wearer. Then I'd like to say it's still too small to your size, you need to have a bigger one." True as he says, the bra is somehow constraining for her bosom, edges of cups slightly snap into surface of mountains. Having expected what will happen next, Kotonoha replies with sob as her pretty, dark-purple eyes are filled with tears: "My mother purchased it for me, I can change it at home if Makoto-kun release me…"

Makoto: "Negative Kotonoha, today you won't need this for a while." He speaks as moves near to her deep-set cleavage, captures the key to unlock the final defense-a ribbon bowknot between the mountains by teeth, pull it loose.

The pair of fully ripe and gorgeous fruits that Kotonoha never shows to others now is completely exposed to Makoto with a bounce again as they are liberated from brassiere, then the twins proudly stand lofty and firmly on their foundations, stirs up another kind of tantalizing, sweet aroma. "I'm done for…" Kotonoha feels Makoto's burning gaze, desperately closes her eyes to embrace imaginary imminent rude groping also loss of virginity. But one minute later nothing happens, confused, Kotonoha opens her eyes, sees Makoto is contemplating at her, stunned, after a while, he speaks with solemnness: "Kotonoha…you…you're truly a masterpiece of the creation. I don't know…I just don't know how to start…"

Kotonoha is even more confused: "え？"

Minutes later, both of them lay on bed, Makoto is sucking the ripe-strawberry-like buds on both of Kotonoha's immense and firm breasts alternately with an obsession. With his mouth full, he asks in a blurred tone: "Kotonoha, are you feeling comfortable? If not, I can stop at anytime." Kotonoha is panting, tenderly and blissfully watches her boyfriend latches on her chest like a starving baby, tightly hugging him: "It's so itchy…Makoto-kun you just freaked me out…I thought I will…" Makoto: "I once thought that too." Kotonoha strokes Makoto's hair, complains in a childish way: "Makoto-kun…is cunning…"

Suddenly infirmary door is opened violently, Sekai Saionji rushes in and is enraged: "Makoto what are you doing here!? I thought you're sick and come to show my concern, but now you're playing sex with school-nurse?! Wait, that school-nurse looks somehow familiar…" Before she can finish the sentence, Kotonoha suddenly appears behind her and injects some liquid into her arm and immediately shuts her down: "Sorry Saionji-san, for violating the term of not to uproar at infirmary, especially with patients inside."

Kotonoha locks infirmary door and has unconscious Sekai locked in a large cabinet where is used to contain heavy equipments such as stretchers and wheelchairs, then turns to her boyfriend with a seductive smile: "Makoto-kun, shall we continue?"

Makoto (sweating): "This is my Kotonoha, never stop surprising me."


End file.
